


Talking to the Moon

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Brothers, Coping, Cuddling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, War veterans, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: When Mikhail opens his eyes, the room is still dark. A smile tugs at his lips when he realises that his wolf is still there
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble. If y'all really wanna know what I'm up to, I'm attempting to make that UBCS pinup calendar a reality lmao  
> I'm sins deep with my digital art recently so yeah, have something innocent in the meantime :P

When Mikhail opens his eyes, the room is still dark. A smile tugs at his lips when he realises that his wolf is still there. _His._ The large beast is all snuggled up against the man. Mikhail’s arms are happily getting lost in all that wonderful, thick fur. White as snow. But warm like a small sun. It’s incredible. He spreads his fingers out over a patch. Underneath the coat, he feels the wolf’s body rise and fall in a peaceful manner. He never thought he’d find himself in this situation. Almost a year later and this wolf still visits him every full moon.

“Where would I be without you, _Коля_?” the war veteran mutters as he rests his head against the wolf. Kolya, the name he has given to the wolf the second time he appeared on the man’s back porch. A name of a fallen comrade. A friend. A _brother_. At first, Mikhail had laughed at himself for getting so sentimental. To him, it was a sign that he was getting too old for this new world. He was slipping. Now he is imagining stupid, silly things that are too beautiful to be true. Nikolai is _dead_. And there is nothing he could’ve done about it. He has to move on. And if one way to cope is to project onto this wolf that suddenly popped up in his life, then so be it.

“My brother always managed to escape death. And you know, sometimes I hoped death would take him. The things he must’ve seen. How he could deal with all that, I still do not know. Maybe that’s why he was always so cold,” Mikhail mutters against the sleeping animal. He gets closer and whispers a secret into the cosy fur. Every time the wolf visits, the old soldier tells him a secret. Secrets he’s too ashamed of or too afraid of to ever tell another human. “I admit I sometime hated his guts. Truly, I’ve had times where I thought _drop dead_. But now that he is truly gone, I feel utterly ashamed to have ever thought such thing about my little brother.” Suddenly the animal shifts, its head turnd toward the old man. Its eyes open. A pale colour that resembles the moon outside, meet a dark blue shade that resembles the night sky. Even the wolf’s eyes remind him of Nikolai. From their intensity all the way to the hidden soft spots inside the iris.

With a shaky hand the old man traces a scar right above the left eye of the animal. The wolf doesn’t jerk away or even flinch, it simply lets him. That scar is almost too identical as well.

“No, this is ridiculous,” Mikhail curses and shakes his head as he tries to retreat his hand. However, the wolf leans into his touch, making the older man gasp. Again, their eyes meet.

“Do you believe in faith, Коля?”

The wolf outs a low whimper as response and Mikhail chuckles. Of course not. The real, _human_ Nikolai did not believe in such thing either. Both brothers were practical, rational thinkers and his younger sibling even more so than he. Mikhail sighs and rests his head against the animal’s. He holds him in a tight embrace, not wanting to let the wolf leave already.

“I usually don’t. But now I’m starting to understand those people who do.”

If the only company of his brother can be found in this large wolf that looks so much like him, Mikhail will embrace it with open arms and mind. No matter if others will paint him as a crazy veteran.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song from Bruno Mars (I was considering going for Bratya which means Brothers in Russian. Also it's a beautiful song from the orignal Fullmetal Alchemist anime so give that song a listen too lol)  
> And looking at the actual lyrics, it fits really well
> 
> This fic doesn't make too much sense. Originally I wanted this to be a fluff only thing where Mikhail is cuddling big (were)wolf! Nikolai but now it's this lowkey emotional thing.
> 
> If Nikolai is actually a (were)wolf or not is up to you readers :D


End file.
